User talk:173.71.66.106
Welcome Hi, welcome to Courage the Cowardly Dog. Thanks for your edit to the '''The Hunchback''' page. ''' '''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Canademo|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Canademo|Canademo]] ([[User_talk:Canademo|Talk]]) 22:54, November 20, 2010 Keith Ewan here. You've not been on the Mr. Men Wiki for a while. Adam and I want to ask you something. check your talk page and answer us. He thinks there's something pretending to be you. --[[User talk:Mr. Curious|Mr. Curious]] 19:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Keith Keith, it's me, Adam. How are ya? Long time no see eh? Listen, there has been a lot of Identity thiefs and trolls that have been on the Mr Men Wiki and some had tried to steal yours as well. They also been trying to force me to give away my address as well, which every wise person knows to never give away their address, but apart from that, we are good. I hope you're doing good too. :) See you again.--[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 12:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine, Adam! ^_^ Whatever you do, do NOT give away your adress, no matter how pushy they are about it. 14:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry Keith, I am not dumb enough to do that. Those stalkers will never find out where I live. They can troll, bug and threaten me all they like because they will never in infinite years will find out my address. Have you got a new IP Address. I heard you lost interest in the mr men, but that's ok. No one's taste can last forever and I'm ok about it. You don't have to come back to the Mr Men wiki if you don't want to. I want you to be free because you are my friend. Me and your friends would really like to see you with a new account soon. Speak to you soon. --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 14:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you, Adam! :-) 13:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : You are welcome :-) --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 17:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ignore the trolls Hello Keith. Can I just leave a little warning for you if that is ok. You have noticed several trolls have been trying to force you back on the Mr Men wiki. It is fine, never let them force you do anything you don't want. But I must warn you, several trolls will steal people's usernames and ip addresses, including yours. I'll never try and get you back, but some trolls on the Mr Men wiki have been trying to steal your identity as well, so be careful ok. Do you know who the admin is here? If they pretend to be you, report the troll to him and hopefully they will be banned ok. I'll see you later Keith. :) --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 16:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the admin is Canademo, but I am not sure. 16:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. If any trolls give you any more bother, talk to him ok. :) --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 16:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I will keep you safe Hi Keith, it's Adam It's such a shame that such trolls has to harass you. Don't you worry. I am here to stick up and protect you, just like when you did. I will make sure you are safe and happy here. Although I am not a fan of Courage, I came here to talk to you and to protect you should any trolls try to hurt you. --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 13:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Keith Sorry about forcing you to come back and I'll do Tickle Bear's idea. I promise to leave you alone for at least a month. Thank you, Adam. You are a good friend. 21:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : In case you know who wrote that message, that was [[User:Mr. Curious]], but it's ok. No probs. :) --[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 09:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC)